starwarsthelostsagarpgfandomcom-20200213-history
The Story
A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away..... 150 years after the defeat of Darth Malak at the hands of former Sith Lord Revan, and Revans disappearance from the Jedi Order to persue other things... The Jedi Order was finally flurshing and rebuilding itself to higher standards then it was before. Jedi Master Lokua Talmari, the new grand master of the Jedi Order, had dedicated her time to helping the people of Coruscant and the inner core worlds to rebuild their civilizations and begin a new life working to help make their lives better. However this peace was not ment to last very long, as soon a evil sith whom had taken up the moniker 'Darth Revan' under guise of such a name, began gathering Sith forces on the homeworld of Korriban, a well known part of the Sith Empire as it held the Sith Temple, along with its infestation of the Dark Side. It wasn't long before the Jedi and new Sith Empire began to clash once more across the galaxy. The first attack happened on the remote planet Tattoine where Jedi Master Narr Mokul and his Padawan Aladell Korstair was scouting the planet for a specialized holocron said to be left there by Revan himself that would hold information on his whereabouts. 'Darth Revan' himself lead this attack with his own Padawan Torina Legonz, and attacked swiftly and without warning. Narr Mokul fought hard taking on both the Padawan and the Sith Lord, giving Torina Legonz time to escape to the ship and fly back to the Jedi Temple located on Coruscant. However, his life was sacrificed in the process but not without severely damaging Torina and almost killing 'Darth Revan'. Things were calm after that for a short amount of time before conflict arose again, this time across several different planets as the Republic, Jedi, Imperial Soldiers, and Sith themselves began fighting across the galaxy. War had once again found this galaxy and it was only a matter of time before the tides changed in one of the twos favor.... Episode I: A Threat to the Known Galaxy Part 1: The Arrival Imperial Agent Azel Sius Kelvin and Operative Agent Cambrea 'Sureshot' Cohendor were sent on an undercover mission to Kashyyk where an old republic base was said to be, intent on uncovering information on things the Republic were working on, and perhaps even a weakness in their defense. Azel downloaded it but found a filed under a topic named 'Unknown Force'. Azel watched the hologram of a woman pop up and she began explaining to him that the Republic Scientists had found something that could change the universe for the good, or even more realistically the bad. She questioned her motives stating 'She hoped they were doing the right thing...' After that, Azel downloaded the files and erased the computer, returning to his ship post haste. Where he and Cambrea watched the holo logs, which gave light to what happened at the base... and introduced a new threat, a synthetic life form known by the name 'E.V.E' given to her by her creators, standing for 'Evolved Valicitation Extraterestrial'. They learned that EVE had escaped the base and dissappeared into space killing everyone in her path. Doctor Shaele Grey, the lead doctor, explained in the final and secretly hidden Sixth Message that EVE planned to bring back an armada of unknown mass and force to destroy all life in the known universe...